Borxhliu
Sylvia Plath ishte poete, romansiere dhe noveliste amerikane e lindur më 27 tetor 1932 në Boston të SHBA-ve. Ajo është më e njohur për poezinë e saj, poashtu ka shkruar edhe një roman gjysmë autobiografik, The Bell Jar me pseudonimin Victoria Lucas, në të cilën ka përshkruar luftën e saj me depresionin. Së bashku me Anne Sexton, Plath bënë një lëvizje të re në poezinë amerikane, në drejtimin të cilin e filluan Robert Lowell dhe W.D. Snodgrass. Plath u bë e njohur me jetën e saj private, në të cilën e përcollën probleme të shumta dhe martesa me poetin anglez Ted Hughes. Ajo bëri vetëvrasje më 11 shkurt 1963 në Londër dhe u bë ikonë e feminizmit dhe e vuajtjes. Pas vdekjes, më 1982 u nderua me çmimin Pulitzer, për veprën "The Collected Poems". Për jetën e saj, më 2003 u realizua edhe filmi "Sylvia" i regjisores Christine Jeffs, nga Zelanda e Re, ku rolin e Sylvia Plath e luan Gwyneth Paltrow, ndërsa të Ted Hughes Daniel Craig. thumb|Varri i Sylvia Plath Bibliografia Poezi *''The Colossus and Other Poems'' (1960) *''Ariel'' (1965) *''Three Women: A monologue for three voices'' (1968) *''Crossing the Water'' (1971) *''Winter Trees'' (1972) *''The Collected Poems'' (1981) *''Selected Poems'' (1985) Prozë *''The Bell Jar'' (1963) me pseudonim "Victoria Lucas" *''Letters Home'' (1975) *''Johnny Panic and the Bible of Dreams'' (1977) *''The Journals of Sylvia Plath'' (1982) *''The Magic Mirror'' (1989), Plath's Smith College (punim diplome) *''The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath'', redaktoi Karen V. Kukil (2000) Libra për fëmijë *''The Bed Book'' (1976) *''The It-Doesn't-Matter-Suit'' (1996) *''Collected Children's Stories'' (UK, 2001) *''Mrs. Cherry's Kitchen'' (2001) Referencat Biografitë *''Sylvia Plath'' (2004, Chelsea House, Great Writers Series) by Peter K. Steinberg, ISBN 0-7910-7843-4 *''Sylvia Plath: Method & Madness (A Biography)'' (2004, Schaffner Press, 2Rev Ed) by Edward Butscher, ISBN 0-9710598-2-9 *''Sylvia Plath: A Literary Life'' (2003, Palgrave Macmillan, 2Rev Ed) by Linda Wagner-Martin, ISBN 1-4039-1653-5 *''Her Husband: Ted Hughes & Sylvia Plath, a Marriage'' (2003, Viking Adult) by Diane Middlebrook, ISBN 0-670-03187-9 *''Rough Magic: A Biography of Sylvia Plath'' (1991, Da Capo Press) by Paul Alexander, ISBN 0-306-81299-1 *''The Death and Life of Sylvia Plath'' (1991, Carol Publishing) by Ronald Hayman, ISBN 1-55972-068-9 Veprat të tjera të Sylvia Plath *Filmi i vitit 2003 Sylvia, me Gwyneth Paltrow në rolin kryesor, përshkruan marrdhëniet Plath me Hughesom. *''Ariel's Gift: Ted Hughes, Sylvia Plath, and the Story of'' Birthday Letters (2002, W.W. Norton) by Erica Wagner | ISBN 0-393-32301-3 *''Giving Up: The Last Days of Sylvia Plath'' by Jillian Becker (a friend with whom Plath spent her last weekend) (Ferrington, London, 2002). *''Sylvia Plath: The Wound and the Cure of Words'' (1992, Johns Hopkins University) by Steven Gould Axelrod | ISBN 0-8018-4374-X *''The Silent Woman: Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes'' (1995, Vintage) by Janet Malcolm | ISBN 0-679-75140-8 Lidhjet e jashtme Kategoria:Shkrimtarë amerikanë Kategoria:Lindje 1932 Kategoria:Vdekje 1963 Kategoria:Fitues të Çmimit Pulitzer Kategoria:Çmimi Pulitzer për Poezi af:Sylvia Plath bg:Силвия Плат cs:Sylvia Plath cy:Sylvia Plath da:Sylvia Plath de:Sylvia Plath el:Σύλβια Πλαθ en:Sylvia Plath eo:Sylvia Plath es:Sylvia Plath et:Sylvia Plath fa:سیلویا پلات fi:Sylvia Plath fr:Sylvia Plath gl:Sylvia Plath he:סילביה פלאת' hu:Sylvia Plath id:Sylvia Plath ilo:Sylvia Plath is:Sylvia Plath it:Sylvia Plath ja:シルヴィア・プラス ka:სილვია პლათი ko:실비아 플래스 ku:Sylvia Plath mk:Силвија Плат nl:Sylvia Plath no:Sylvia Plath pl:Sylvia Plath pt:Sylvia Plath ro:Sylvia Plath ru:Плат, Сильвия sh:Sylvia Plath simple:Sylvia Plath sk:Sylvia Plathová sv:Sylvia Plath tg:Силвия Плат tr:Sylvia Plath vi:Sylvia Plath yo:Sylvia Plath zh:希薇亞·普拉斯 zh-min-nan:Sylvia Plath